


Sprinkle, Jelly Filled, and Glazed

by wootar519



Series: SuperCorp-tober Prompt Series [22]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Lena are best friends, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Cute, Donuts, F/F, Supercorptober2019, Useless Lesbian Kara Danvers, Useless Lesbian Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootar519/pseuds/wootar519
Summary: "If you could date anyone, who would it be?""Her, I would date her."SuperCorp-tober Prompt Day 22: Donuts





	Sprinkle, Jelly Filled, and Glazed

**Author's Note:**

> I think I got this from a Twitter post... may have been FaceBook. Anyway; I got the idea somewhere and this is my take on it.
> 
> Also don't ask why Lena hasn't met her best friends sister yet, or seen pics etc. I don't really know why I just needed them not to have had for this story. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Lena you need think about getting back out there, you and Jack broke up nearly a year ago.” Alex sigh as she sat down with her friend, handing her her coffee as well as her plate that held the donut she had ordered.

“I still don’t get how you like those things so much.” Alex spoke as she observed the donut on Lena’s plate, it was some weird fancy flavour, one so fancy that this was the only store you could get it.

“Lavendar and lemon is an incredible combination.” Lena spoke before she glanced at her best friend, letting out a breath. “It’s not like I’m actively avoiding dating, I just haven’t really found anyone I’ve wanted to date since Jack.”

“Because you’re not putting yourself out there.” Alex reminded. “I know when you broke up with Jack it was a coming to terms thing, you’re smoking hot, and funny, and smart, there are plenty of men, and women out there who would jump at the chance to date you.”

“You’re using the whole, there’s plenty of fish in the sea, argument?” Lena queried as she took a sip of her coffee.

Alex smiled brightly. “Yes exactly!”

“You know what else there is a lot of in the sea Alex? Trash, there’s a lot of trash in the sea.” Lena shot back sarcastically.

“Urgh you’re hopeless.” Alex sigh. “I know dating is scary but just keep an open mind. If you could date anyone, who would you date?” Alex questioned, sending Lena into deep thought.

Her attention was pulled to the door when the bell dinged, the woman who walked in had a simple black bag over her shoulder, merlot corduroy pants, and a simple pink button up shirt. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a simple bun, a few hairs falling down to frame her face.

“Her, I would date her.” Lena spoke without hesitation, the words somewhat of a joke, but she couldn’t help it. The woman was breathtaking.

Alex followed her gaze and nearly choked on her coffee when she saw who it was. “Her?” Alex asked for clarification.

Lena nodded. “She’s perfect.” She decided, not noticing Alex sputtering in shock.

Alex smiled widely and stood up abruptly.

“Alex what are you doing?” Lena asked worriedly.

“Wait here.” She spoke and smiled as she moved towards where the woman was placing her order.

“Alex no!” Lena whispered harshly, reaching out in an attempt to grab her friend and hold her back. When that failed she went with hiding her face in her hands before peaking through her fingers at where Alex was talking to the mystery woman. She grew confused when she saw the woman smile widely at the sight of Alex before the two hugged each other.

She quickly took out her phone, hoping to distract herself; as a result, she didn’t notice the short conversation the two shared, Alex nodding towards Lena and Kara blushing in response to whatever Alex had said; all of that went undetected by Lena. Soon enough Alex was standing back in front of her, the attractive blonde women next to her.

“Lena this is my sister Kara, Kara this is my friend Lena.”

Lena froze at Alex’s words, she was sure she was about to have a stroke. “Yo- your, she’s your sister?” She stuttered panicked.

Alex smiled proudly and nodded. “Mhm, so Kara, Lena thinks you’re smoking hot and Lena Kara thinks the same thing about you.”

“Alex!” Both Lena and Kara yelled simultaneously at her, their cheeks growing bright red as Lena dropped her vision and Kara pushed up her glasses nervously.

“Lena is the acting CEO of L-Corp, Kara is a junior reporter for CatCo who just moved back here from the east coast. You both love kittens, big belly burger, and have a weird obsession with the donuts at this place, discuss.” Alex smiled sitting Kara down across from Lena with her coffee and donut. “I’ll see you two later.” She smirked and gave them both a smile before she ended out the door. Lena and Kara watched her leave before turning back to each other.

“Hi.” Kara spoke softly.

“Hi.” Lena responded, the smile on her lips matching Kara’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!


End file.
